


Makkachoked

by TendouSatori



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yuri on ice
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Gen, Other, choke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TendouSatori/pseuds/TendouSatori
Summary: Makkachin gets his name legally changed to Makkachoke.





	1. Get Choke'd

**_I wonder when Yuuri and Viktor will come back..._ **

 

This was Makkachin's first thought, as he wandered into Yuuri's room. He took a sniff, and glanced around, wishing Viktor and Yuuri would come home already. It's been a long time. Practically one full year in dog years. At least, that's what it felt like to poor Makkachin.

Makkachin sighed, padding around the room with his shit-covered doggy paws. He never cleaned. He knew of some back-alley cats that smelled and looked better than him. Frankly, Makkachin didn't care. Viktor and Yuuri loved him for who he was. And if they loved him despite being a crap-covered, stinky fluffball, then so be it.

Trotting over to the majestic dog alter, Makkachin sat his furry ass down, small beady eyes catching onto the steamed buns, sitting in a bag.

 _ **Ooh, what are these?**_ Makkachin thought to himself. His eyes widened when he took a gigantic doggy sniff of them. The aroma filled his nose, and made his mouth water.

_**Oh... smell so good...** _

Makkachin was enamored with the delicious-looking steamed buns. Carefully, with one paw, he knocked them over onto the ground, proceeding to rip the plastic away that encased the beloved steamed buns.

A loud bark sounded from his dumb mouth. He quickly began to scarf them down, gobbling and slobbering all over the place. Makkachin had no tact. I mean Makkachoke.

Ironically, considering the name just used, Makkachin scarfed down the last bun, though, it managed to catch in his small untrained doggy throat. "GURF, GURF, GURF," he tried to bark, but the bun just wouldn't go down. You could say, Makkachin just got Makkachoked. That was supposed to be a PUNK'D joke, but Makkachoked was the only thing that made sense, so that's what I had to use.

Trying to barf up the steamed bun lodged in his throat, Makkachin whimpered, falling onto his furry, poop-crusted side, saliva spewing everywhere. Little bits of partially-chewed steamed bun fell from his mouth onto the saliva-covered floor.

A cat by the name of Kuroo sat in front of the window, watching his sworn enemy choke on the steamed bun. The cat cackled, calling over his blonde cat lover, and both of them watched as Makkachoke choked on the steamed bun.

Makkachin glanced over to the window, his eyesight blurry. He could practically see his soul flying above him.

"I told you not to do it," Soul Makkachin told him, shaking his head in disappointment.

"But... they looked so tasty," Makkachin thought to himself, allowing the steamed bun to win. He gave up on coughing it up.

With their heads held up high, both cats turned their chins up and walked away victoriously.

In under a minute, Makkachin blacked out.

 

\-- 3 days later --

 

A bright light shined as he blinked his eyes open. "Doggy Jesus?" Makkachin thought. A loud booming sound came overhead.

"No. It is I." A steamed bun came into view overhead, large, with a bright halo glowing above it.

"Steamed Bun-chan?" Makkachin thought as a delicious aroma came about.

"Yes," the steamed bun answered promptly, gesturing to the environment with his steamed bun hand. "You're in steamed bun heaven, Makkachin. Or should I say, Makkachoke." The steamed bun smiled, and Makkachin's eyes widened as he took a look around.

Everything was steamed buns. It was warm, just as he'd imagined steamed bun heaven. Steamed buns covered the ground, as if it were grass. An abundant amount of steamed buns were stacked atop one another, creating steamed bun houses and skyscrapers, almost touching the fluffy steamed bun clouds.

"I am the ruler, the God, of this steamed bun heaven," Steamed Bun-chan said.

Makkachin started to cry. "This is all I've ever wanted," he said as he got up, prancing the steamed bun town.

"Go on, child. Be free. Don't choke," Steamed Bun-chan advised, disappearing into nothingness.

Makkachin was finally happy.

Makkachin was **free**.


	2. Get Punk'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> told you there'd be more

Viktor cried into Yuuri's shoulder a week later, still sh00k about the events that went down with Makkacho-chin. Makkachin.

Well. At least they have more time to kiss now instead of try to push Makkachin away every time he begged for steamed buns.

 

\-- 3 years later --

 

Makkachin settled down with a steamed bun. They had a steamed bun family together.

Makkachin tried his best not to eat the steamed bun family. He really did.

"MAKKACHOKE," the steamed bun lady would say to her lover. "DON'T YOU DARE EAT OUR CHILDREN."

Makkachin would whimper and obey. Then, he would watch his steamed bun children prance off to the steamed bun bus, mouth watering as they left.

There was just... something about  _fresh_ steamed buns that fired up his urge to just gobble them down like turkey dinner.

Except these baby steamed buns were better than turkey dinner, or any turkey dinner he managed to steal from Viktor's place in the past.

 

Viktor.

 

He remembered Viktor fondly, as he ignored the nagging of his steamed bun wife.

Viktor. The one he purposely cock-blocked from kissing Yuuri all the time.

He should send a letter to Viktor.

 

To Be Continued......

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more...................


End file.
